Marines Of Thundera
by Hector Flores
Summary: Two Marines get reincarnated on a different time and different world this is the story how these two friends, find themselves in one of their favorite childhood cartoons and do their best to have the best lives they can, given the constant challenges and difficulties along the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is a Thundercats Fanfiction Only.

_It was requested that I rewrite my previous story using more of the current version_

_Please keep your reviews and messages civil._

All through life I lived a life that most would think it is great, lots of freedom, little to tie me down, very few commitments, but in reality deep down I was miserable, lonely and felt that was made a hermit in the middle of a city, being ignored and abandoned by all those that once were my close friends and family.

This sort of life tend to make people think hard about what really is important in life, work to live or live to work, simple right? Well not so simple since I made the colossal mistake of joining the new black ops group within the Marine Corp. I know you would probably want to know what we do and what is so awful about it, but trust me, there are things better left not mentioned, for security purposes.

While I do complain about the long hours, the very few hours of sleep, the horrible food, and the constant glares from those in the unit, it turns out I was perfect for it, in a matter of six months I was one of the best of the entire unit, no problem too big, no job too difficult, and of course this made the others in the unit extra frosty with me.

Their hatred of me got so bad that I usually Work Alone, that is right, I do the mission by myself usually. Well not so bad, nobody there to screw things up to make me look bad, no one to slack off and leave me to carry the load, and no need to go and find an idiot who was taking a leak and got captured by the enemy.

I really got comfortable with my way of living, and the possibility of death was not really that horrible either, I killed plenty and I seen plenty of ways for people to die, you could say death was my constant companion, always with one hand on my shoulder whispering look over there, that should be fun.

"Captain Hector Flores, your work had bee exemplary in the past six years, truly you are a treasure to our division, others in the unit might complain like there is no tomorrow, but we don't really care about the whining of crybabies, we value results, and you always deliver said results."

I looked at the man while standing at attention. "Sir while it is nice to be appreciated, I sincerely doubt that is the reason why I been called to your office, Sir, could we please talk about the assignment, that way I can begin the mission."

He laughed and looked at me with a smile, "A man after my own heart, you are right there is a bit of a situation here, we heard thanks to Intelligence that there is a terrorist group that wants to steal the new experimental performance enhancement serum from the lab and lab storage facility."

"Initially we were going to send you to test that serum, but we can't have a terrorist of that scale gaining what some would call a super-soldier drug, so Captain Flores you will set off tonight and be dropped off via stealth airdrop, you are to go to the lab, and secure the location. Should the terrorist be present leave no survivors."

This means the terrorist are already on their way, this is not a secure location mission but my typical clean up mission, no survivors what really means is no witnesses of the absolute screw up that let said terrorist gain access to a super-soldier drug. Like I said nothing out of the ordinary from my usual missions.

Some call me a hired killer, some a ruthless assassin, and some even call me the boogeyman as a joke, never found that funny, if I was honest with myself I was a cleaner, that is all I am, a man that is sent to clean the mess that someone or some people caused that they don't want the civilians or their sheep to know about it.

"Yes, sir, I will leave immediately, it will be taken care off. By your leave." I was waiting for the man to leave and that is when I walked towards the place where the black plane was waiting for me, I took an airdrop backpack and jumped into the cargo compartment of the place. It really used to be the missile loading bay, but who am I to complain, a weapon is a weapon no matter what you call it.

As soon as the door of the compartment closed I could feel the rumble of the engines warming up, and then the friction of the plane taking off, I know this plane is fast so it will not take me long to get there, I closed my eyes trying to go over the building layout in my mind, and as I finished going over my entry plan the light of a red light turned on, I grabbed the cord in my pack and as I did the doors came open and I was dropped while the plane flew off.

The parachute worked just fine, and thanks to it I managed to land in the predetermined location, one hundred feet from the location of the lab and lab storage, this was better than I expected I better thank the pilot by inviting her out to a nice meal. She will refuse yet again, but at least the invitation shows how grateful I am of her piloting skills.

As I landed on the clearing and began to walk towards my destination I put on my goggles, and began to do as I was taught, scout, analysis, determine the plan, and eliminate the threat. The supposed terrorists were very well informed of the place, they walked as if they actually owned it.

The main force was focused inside the building and corridors, they knew someone would come, they just didn't know from where, and because of this, they made certain to cover as many entry points as possible, all except one, the roof. Using my climbing gear I climbed up the wall and finally got to the roof.

The sight was something I never expected most of the roof was glass, it appears they don't even bother looking up, as I saw what I assume was the leader giving orders to begin loading barrels I knew I had very little time to act. I took my weapon and began to fire at him, and concentrating on the people that had weapons once he was down.

Shot a grappling hook into a pillar near the body of the I would think now dead leader, and slid downwards taking care as many of the enemy as I could, I have to admit they did manage to land their fair number of shots on me, had I not been wearing armor I would more than likely lost consciousness from the pain and fall to my death.

The barrels were leaking thanks to the holes from enemy fire, and we began to fire against each other, the chemicals solution in the barrel it seems was combustible while under pressure, I could see sparks as the substance was ignited by the sparks that the gunfire hitting metal surfaces.

I have to secure the place and make sure nobody makes it out of this place with anything or else, these people will use it to make I don't even want to imagine how many innocent people die. As the last of their forces went into the building I shot incendiary grenades, this causes the liquid that I been bathed with and all the one surrounding the enemy to burst into flames.

The barrels exploded and caused all the solution in the air to burn up, no traces of the serum was left, and thanks to the fact that most of the thing I got bathed on was easy for me to cover, I avoided getting baked like a turkey, the enemy was not so lucky. I touched my earpiece and reported the lab was secure and the enemy been dealt with.

As soon as I told the pilot this I felt an immense pain go through me, it felt worse than if I was on fire, it felt like I had been hit by lightning and not only once but several times, I felt nothing as I touched around me trying to maintain my balance, I saw no colors, and I could not hear anything.

Everything turned black and white and I could see some people running towards me with a gurney to apparently take me to a medical facility, the pilot looked almost hysterical and one of the medics did his best to hold her back. Why is she acting this way? Katy and I never got along, and every time I tried to patch things up between us always blew up in my face.

The pain in my chest told me it would not matter, to think that seeing Katy crying would be the last thing I would ever see before I kicked the bucket. The cold that I felt made me think I been dipped in liquid nitrogen. As I was thinking this everything went dark.

As I had my eyes closed I could not see anything, all I know is that for some reason I am being pushed around a lot, kind of uncomfortable truth be told. Next thing I know I am getting pushed hard in one direction and before I could even open my eyes, someone held me upside down and smacked my rear hard enough that it would make anyone cry.

"Thank is a healthy set of lungs on this cub ma'am, I would like to inform you that you had a healthy baby boy, here let me hand him to you so you can see your baby." Next thing I know something pointy is being placed in my mouth, and for some reason, I just began to suck on it. "As you can see the baby is rather hungry, what should I put down as his name, for the record?"

What would be my mother simply smiled, "Leo, my son's name will be Leo. Don't worry son, I am here for you, even if your father could not live to see you when you were born. I still can't figure what was that monster that attacked our home. It destroyed so much of our nation, I don't even know how the other clans are doing."

It seems I was reborn into this new life, well I had all my knowledge and experience from my previous one, and one thing I carried with me was this never-ending hunger for knowledge, so as soon as I could walk that is exactly what I did. I began to try to decipher the writing, to others, it was simply me trying to learn to read.

I did my best to take care of mother, and even managed to make a friend or two along the way, my first friend was Tygus, the guy never seems to have a limit on the things he wants, some would call it being greedy, I call it trying to compensate for emotional trauma, I mean my friend did lose both of his parents in the attack that killed my father.

The second friend is Panthera, she can be a hard person to get along with, we argue as many times as we agree on things, I swear my mother finds this funny, she laughs whenever she sees that we don't agree on something. I still have not figured why is this funny to her?

My studies have gone well, and I pushed myself hard enough that most of my classmates are even a decade older than I am, no, can't stop. Knowledge is power, and I need more should that monster attack our world again, need to perfect our defenses or that thing will kill us all.

"Leo, what are you doing?" I looked at her and could not help but to smile, "I am studying something I should remind you, your mother wants you to do as well. Come on Panthera I will help you with your math homework as soon as I am done with mine."

"All you do is study, for crying out loud, you study so much that you skipped I don't know how many grades, but if you had taken it easier, we could have been in the same class, instead I don't get to see you that often, and when I do, you tell me to do more homework. I thought my mom was a slave driver."

I pulled her closer to me and she smiled for a brief moment, "Come on Panthera, why don't you tell me what is wrong? What you don't trust your boyfriend?" She looked away and I think she was blushing since he had both her paws on her face. "It is just that in your class you have so many cute girls, it makes me worry that they will try and steal you away from me."

Are you kidding me? She is a bad mood because she is jealous? Well, that certainly is new to me. I touched her paw which made her look at me and without even thinking about I kissed her lips, "See, you have nothing to worry about. I could say Tygus is trying to steal your heart away, but I trust you, and I know you are as faithful to me as I am to you."

Little did I know that I would have little to no chance in using all that knowledge I acquired from my years of study, the monster would attack every five years, almost like a hungry beast searching for its favorite prey. Little did I know that when I and my friends finally became of age, I would finally know who it is the thing we call the monster all throughout my childhood.

The monster was a person, his power was immense, and went through the defenses I came up with like a hot knife through butter. He took upon his ship, a large pyramid-shaped ship, darker than a starless night, all the surviving members of the Tiger Clan, Panther Clan, and my own Lion Clan.

That is when I met the monster, the fiend that killed my father and by the constant fear and stress also caused the death of my mother, the monster was a large person, a sorcerer by the name of Mumm-Ra who we who were taken from our world were forced to treat him as Lord or he would kill every one of us.

It took years of me and my friend Tygus to work through many trials to achieve our respective ranks among the forces Mumm-Ra commands, I was the Commander of his forces, I direct our other division officers when they are deployed, Tygus is the command of the air and space forces.

"So Leo, I gather you have finally gotten used to your new post." I looked at the large man dressed in what most would call bandages with some old armor over them. "Yes my Lord, everything is operational so far, the new interface has stabilized and now I have better ability to coordinate and receive feel information from our units and from the scout drones."

"Are you sure? I am no mere mortal, I can practically see the anger and rage you feel towards me covering you like a cloak. I will be here in the command center with you, so to make things more efficient is there some reason why you feel that way about me?"

I can't believe he would ask me this, "Besides the fact that my world is in ruins, and you murdered my parents, friends, and even a young lady I was planning to marry?" He honestly began to laugh as he heard me as I told him something that he considered a joke.

"Well let's go through them one at a time, shall we? Your world would end in ruin because your family's rule was more focused on making the populace happy rather than securing continued rule, they would have been removed eventually and your world would end up in even worse conditions than what I did."

"I went peacefully to talk to your parents, my goal from the very beginning was to gain your clan and the Tiger Clan's cooperation, foot soldiers and a few to be officers in my forces, I explained why this was necessary and my goals, your parents attacked me, so in defending myself they died."

"The friends you mentioned were part of the troops your parents used to try and kill me, to steal my technology and anything else they considered valuable, and you potential blushing bride, actually she would be willing to slip poison in your cup during the reception, and once you are dead she said she would be the new Queen of your world and if I granted her eternal youth, she would be my concubine, so for your benefit I eliminated that threat to your life."

"All in all I did a few things because I needed to defend myself and for your benefit, yet you feel anger and rage when you should be grateful. My ultimate goal is to bring order and peace to the universe, Leo, I hope that this explanation can make you see, you are better off being the commander of my forces than you were on that viper's pit I rescued you and your people from."

I said nothing just focused on the interface and tried my best to control my emotions better, the reports showed that the pyramid was nearly done with the modifications for extra personnel and the machinery were getting ready to finish the first line of vehicle support. He can say any excuse he likes, but nothing will let me forget how my parents die, not went I see it every night when I go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a Thundercats Fanfiction Only.

_It was requested that I rewrite my previous story using more of the current version_

_Please keep your reviews and messages civil._

"Well, Tygus how is the new vehicle handling? You do remember how to fly?" I heard him laugh and begin to float upside down and then do a one-eighty spin without as much as having to think of it, well I shouldn't be too surprised, he was the only other Marine that could keep up with me, and he even surpassed me in one thing, driving.

The guy showing off his piloting skill is my old friend Hiro Uzumaki, who just happens to be also a Captain in the Marine Corp, but the thing is he actually passed every single exam to be certified as being able to pilot every single type of vehicle known to mankind, well not the space shuttle but then again they never actually tested us to do that. Chances are if we were I would still fail and he would still pass, and show me the certificate and new license they would assign him.

"This ship flies like a dream, and the funny thing is the thing doesn't seem to run out of energy, or it is incredibly energy efficient." That is when our Lord decided to cut in, "Actually Tygus the ship has it own miniature reactor, but you would be correct they are energy efficient, in fact the generator replenished the energy supply faster than you are using while doing all those maneuvers, you were quite wise in telling me Tygus should be the one to test the ships."

"My old friend is a genius as a pilot, I would do you a disservice by not mentioning his abilities to you, My Lord." He went back to standing a few feet away from me and I swear I could hear Tygus laughing at me, he turned off the communication channel but I swear I could hear him laughing anyways.

"With the fleet of vehicles ready and most of your people armed and ready, I do believe it is time we begin our noble task, I never told you why I need the help of all you mortals did I, Leo? In the universe there are four mythical stones, stones of immense power, if we wish to bring order to the universe it will not be done through peaceful means, peace through power, we need all four stones to achieve galactic order and peace."

"The personnel is limited but I do believe your people and all those other clans we took from your homeworld will be great assistance to obtain the first stone. From now on, you will have complete access to the sensors, I also have unlocked the information on the possible energy signature for each one of the four stones of power."

"You will know more about each stone as they are found, now Commander do you have anything to ask?" I looked at Mumm-Ra and tried my best to be civil, not an easy task, "I would like permission to go and check the newly constructed holding cells and the section where our troops will be housed, personally, My Lord."

He didn't even look at me, he simply waved his hand like he was trying to shoo away a fly and told me my request was granted. I thanked him and decided to do just that, if only to see how Panthera was doing with her new post, or if she is feeling any better.

The lifts that allowed people to move between the levels of the pyramid make escalators and elevators on Earth look like they were medieval ropes and baskets. This place puts every scientific achievement ever achieved by humans to shame, and no matter how much of it the more I worry that there are things even more advanced that I simply never seen.

Panthera was finished to test the strength of one of the energy walls for one of the holding cells when I arrived at the holding cell block. How was she doing this? By bashing against it with a large mace, "Ah Leo nice to see you could spare a few moments to see me, as you can see the cells are already finished, and our people have gotten used to living in the Pyramid, any news on your friend?"

I looked at her and I still can't get over the fact that she is the single most beautiful member of our species or at least to me, her fur smells so nice, I could never get tired of being near her. "Tygus just finished testing the new ship, and from the way my friend did, our Lord has informed me that the search for the power stones will begin."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards a wall, making others think that she was going to kiss me so the few of our people near gave us plenty of privacy. As soon as I saw the video surveillance was off, I looked at her, " well I will never get tired of you doing that."

"I can see that, but we needed some privacy for what I need to ask you, do you honestly think Mumm-Ra is truly doing this to establish peace and order in the galaxy? Tell me truthfully Leo, do you trust Mumm-Ra?" I quickly leaned closer to her and gave her a brief kiss on her lips, causing her to blush and end up letting my arm go.

"No, I don't, I will never forget what I saw him to my parents, and maybe my friend simply rubbed off on me cause I honestly think that once he has all four stones the only Order we will have is the Order for our execution since we will no longer be needed or be useful to him, and Peace, would be the Peace of the grave."

She seemed to stop blushing for a second and give me a much longer kiss, "You know you are right, my childhood friend did rub off on you, that is all I needed to know, glad to see Tygus and me are not the only ones to realize that if the deal sounds too good to be true, it actually is a lie. Now my second question why the kiss?"

I could not hide it from here any longer, "Because I been feeling attracted by your scent since we were teenagers, and probably found you to be the single most beautiful lady since I saw you when we were both kids. I also know that it was a risk, you could have used that shock mace on me, but to feel your lips on mine, the risk was worth it"

Thie ended up causing both of us to be unable to continue our conversation since we were indulging in some rather heated exchange of saliva at the moment, for those that don't know this, it means we were actually kissing rather passionately.

As we kissed I heard someone laugh, and I knew it was my old friend coming to check the containment cells of the newly modified section of the pyramid. "Well look what I found, It seems my friend Leo actually dared to tell you how he feels about you, you owe me a drink Panthera. Could you please stop doing that and at least tell me, did my friend tell you what I just did?"

"If by did he tell me what you did means you flew around in space like an absolute maniac? Then yes, he did tell me that, and even if he didn't I saw the entire flight thanks to the security sensors. How come you both are such good friends? Hope you don't find me to offensive, but most members of the Lion clan can't seem to get along with the members of the Tiger clan."

Tygus looked at me and I looked at him and Panthera, "Neither do they get along with the Panther clan and yet you two were locking lips like a lady who missed her mate for a really long time." This made her blush, she is adorable when she does that, why do I get the feeling she is actually doing that more to test me than anything else?

"As for how come we are such good friends the answer is actually very simple, but not one even our parents would believe, me and Tygus were friends in a previous life, since he was my friend then and I have my memories from that life, how could we not get along since this feels more than anything a continuation of our friendship?"

Tygus punched me on my shoulder, "Yea, we were both captains in the same military, and I was also his unofficial shoulder to cry on, I mean he had this thing for a pilot that was assigned to him to take him to his mission destinations, but that lady used to turn him down and turn him down hard. For an elite warrior, my friend was quite the crybaby sometimes."

"Little did he know we were both killed by the same superior using exactly the same awful cocktail of chemicals some maniac made when he tried to do something he read in a fictional story. Yes, Leo, turns out they tried to remake the Captain America serum and we both got killed from getting different versions of it."

I looked at Tygus and I tried very hard to remember how I died, "Tygus I got bathed, basically drowned in a serum form a research lab, but that was when I was sent to said lab to liberate it from terrorist."

He began to shake his head at me, "Actually Leo, the Colonel set the entire thing up, Colonel North wanted to expose you to as much of the serum as he could, the injection they used to supposedly sedate you was cyanide. They killed you to use your body as a means to examine the effects of the serum."

"They did the same damn thing to me, they concentrated it and they said they were going to give me an injection, a vaccine, you know how many vaccines we take per year they told me the one they were going to give me covers everything the other did but one shot. You know how much I hate needles."

"Well the effects really began to take a hold on me and fast, I knew something was wrong and the pilot you were interested in saw me walking down the hall in that horrible hospital gown, I told her I need to go and get medical attention at another base, she agreed, but somehow trying to leave she got shot."

"On flight, she did her best to hide the blood, you know she loved to wear dark red colored clothes, I was seated at the co-pilot seat when she began to tell me, that she actually regrets not having accepted all those times you asked her out on a date, she thought that you would be like everyone else, and she died telling me she actually loved you too."

"The serum was literally making me see things and I could not keep control of the plane in my condition so one of the best pilots you knew died, crashing his plane, I never thought I would die, crash and burned."

That is when Panthera looked at Tygus and me and began to smile, "Her name was Diane, Captain Uzumaki, and the exact words were I never accepted his offer of going out, because I was afraid he would be a horn dog like everyone in the base and only ask me out because of how my body looked."

"She also said I regret not seeing that his feeling was as honest as mine because I loved him. Well it looks like all three of us made it here, and the one I was in love with in the past is the person I very much love in my present, what luck? To be in love with you Captain Flores in two lifetimes, this is what some would call destiny."

Come to think of it, weren't you two the rumored Captains who used to love watching two cartoons in your free time?" Tygus and I both laughed, "And thanks for us being able to see those cartoons we know exactly what we are in the middle off, remember the name of the Cartoons? the ThunderCats and its remake from 2011."

She began to look at her surroundings and it finally clicked, they were in a situation similar to that cartoon which means they should be able to avoid many of the pitfalls that only ended up helping, so this is why they both managed to move up the chain of command in Mumm-Ra's forces as quickly as they did, they knew a lot more than your average person about him.

"So does that mean that we pick up where we left off, or how do you propose we go from here Panthera?" She looked at me and I couldn't help but smile right back at her, "I say while indeed I do love you, Leo, that doesn't mean you get to mate with me without putting the effort, I may be passionately in love with you, but you should know that doesn't mean I am easy."

I could not help but to look at Tygus as he began to laugh, "Well that means that your situation has not changed much has it, she may have declared her love of you, but sadly I think my old friend is going to end up as whipped as he was before. Well as long as you two are happy, I don't see why to complain, only wished I was as lucky."

I punched him on his shoulder, "Well Tygus you are a particularly healthy member of the Tiger Clan, I am sure some lucky lady will finally claim you after they see how tough and skilled you are, in fact, I am sort of depending on that, since you are the future godfather to our kids you know."

Panthera just had to say something that made us both laugh, I guess my time will not be as miserable as I thought thanks to the lady I one day hope to call my mate, and my good friend, with these people by my side I could hope for a happy and better future.

"I see the storage units are completed, well Leo, you and I both know we will end up meeting many other species and many other clans, how about we try to recruit as many of them to our banner as we hunt down the four stones of power? We will need more than just your clan and mine to even look for the stones depending on the planet they are."

I began to nod my head, "Indeed, we will need troops that can fly and swim, to be able to handle multiple ways to traverse terrain, to find the four stones and to deal with the defenses, if these stones are indeed as powerful as I suspect we will need troops to either breach the defenses of the people who have a stone of power, and I think no matter how to prepare we are we will have casualties, it is the nature of war after all."

"So as soon as I can I will be asking Lord Mumm-Ra if I can have Tygus here as my second in command, the reason I will tell him is simple, in case something happens to me, there will be someone to be able to do my work. I don't think he will deny me this request. So is there any way to make these cells more comfortable for our troops?"

Panthera still withstanding close to me, and smiling looked at the many cell blocks, "With the resources I have been assigned I don't think so, unless you can also convince Lord Mumm-Ra that having happy troops would make them more effective, but somehow comfort is not a major concern for him considering how fast and how these cells were constructed."

Yes, I can definitely see what she means, this feels more like storage units in a warehouse rather than places troops would live in. "Well, we better each head to our assignments before someone thinks we are doing something wrong. Before I planned to take you to the movies, some nice dining, and even some fun things like dancing, but here, I don't think the pyramid is exactly conducive for dating."

She began to hug me and he gave me a tender kiss on my lips, never going to get tired of that, and she smiled as I began to walk away, "Don't you worry Leo, I will think of something you just leave it to me. Just make sure you come and see me more often, or I might get mad, and trust me, my love, you don't want to see me angry."

As we both left to our respective assigned quarters, I finally lay down on the thing that was my bed, I say thing because it is basically the equivalent of a prison cell bed, then again compared to how I used to sleep as a Marine, this bed is actually ten times more comfortable, so no reason to complain.

To think Hiro and Diane would both be reincarnated into this place, well I guess I am really lucky, life would be miserable without my friend and the lady I love here with me, I need to sleep, Lord Mumm-Ra told me tomorrow I would start searching for the first of the stones of power.

I honestly thought that my superiors meant what they said about the cryostasis being only temporary and that they would look for a cure for my condition, all a lie, killed by a jealous colonel, my friend and the lady I loved died because of him, I sure hope he doesn't reincarnate into this universe, because I will recognize him, absofuckinglutely.

The next morning I got dressed and went to the side panel of my assigned quarters to get the same brown mush I call breakfast, come to think of it, it is also lunch and dinner, can't complain too much in this place, I don't see a lot of lands to cultivate food or grow animals for meat, come to think of it, I better stop wondering were my food comes from before I am unable to eat this shit.

I went to meet Lord Mumm-Ra and without even a word he simply pointed towards the place where I would start searching for the stones of power, need to think of the first stone, the one I know to be the tech stone, if somehow we could use it with the equipment of the black pyramid we might improve the living conditions of the troops and even all of us here, I remembered everything I know about it, how it looks and remember the frequency of it, I need to focus.

Searching for these stones using the interface is not like back on using a computer back on Earth, all the controls are mental, I need to focus when searching for what I need to find, the tech stone it seems it is on another solar system, in the Plundaar Planetary system, we will need to travel there, and once in closer range I will be able to find the planet.


End file.
